STAR WARS: THE LAST JEDI
by SongofVedas
Summary: It has been one year since Starkiller Base erupted in flames. The First Order crumbles, yet hysteria and fear have taken hold of the galaxy. A new enemy, the Central Federation of Ren careens from darkened unknown space. All that stands between them and their insidious goal is a single warrior- The Last Jedi.
1. SNOKE'S WISDOM

STAR WARS: THE LAST JEDI

"He no longer clung to the simplistic ideals of right or wrong, nor good and evil. He understood better than anyone that darkness and light were intertwined in strange, complex ways."

"KYLO REN failed."

Snoke grimaced at the voice of the wavering blue hologram that had dared to appear before him. Settling on a sable throne, The Supreme Leader placed a pallid hand underneath a ruined chin.

"The failures of Kylo were borne from something much larger at work, Sendrik Esso. Be mindful of your place amongst the Ren." Snoke susurrated softly. Sendrik's horned mask dipped in derision.

"You passively watched as General Hux and Kylo played _Galactic Empire_. Now look at us, 'Supreme Leader'. Starkiller base is gone. The Galactic Alliance has pushed their offensive into our remaining systems. The First Order is _crumbling_." Sendrik's anger was almost palpable across stars.

"The First Order has played her role. You know Sendrik, as much as I do, the fluidity of the Force. You have seen the visions, haven't you? The same ones that brought us together- the same ones that created the _Ren_." Snoke said softly.

Sendrik's shoulders lowered as Snoke washed over the Ren's mind with his own thoughts.

"I understand your anger. Your confusion. I promise you, as I promised the rest of the Ren this: We _will _ prevent the coming darkness."

Snoke stood from his throne, removing an onyx hood that obscured his face.

An unseen _hand _forced Sendrik to his knees.

Snoke spoke. His voice was gentle, reassuring one's mind as if a stilling breeze.

"We will bring _balance_ to the Jedi, a lasting cure for a blighted religion."

**CORUSCANT**

GRAND DIRECTOR GUILMÉTIA SELLA would never forget the first time she exited hyperspace above the diamond world, resplendent in wealth and corruption.

The _Kasshern. _

Her personal Galactic Alliance Defender hung overworld with a cadre of ships that looked more like a museum than an actual fleet.

Clone Wars era Venators and Imperial Star Destroyers took up space beside newer _Defender_ class vessels.

They were similar in appearance to Imperial craft of yore but with wider, larger hulls that were split down the middle.

Below the sea of metal and within Coruscant's cities, an Alliance was breaking at the seams. Senators from a thousand worlds debated on the future of the Galaxy's current hegemony.

It had been _one_ year since the destruction of Starkiller Base.

The resulting hysteria over the loss of a _certain _Hosnian system sprung the slumbering Alliance into action. An army, the Galactic Alliance _Defense Force-_was created almost immediately.

Systems covertly allied with the First Order announced themselves as the Central Federation of Ren, a new religion that seemingly sprung from the ashes of the dark side.

Now, it was being debated if the Galactic Alliance should attack the Ren as well.

After all, the First Order was _all_ but destroyed.

"It's a different war in the senate chambers."

A voice called behind Guilmétia.

She turned on sharp heels to see Director Avade Pellaeon, son of the late Gilad Pellaeon.

After the fall of the remnant Imperial warlords were recruited as mercenary armies employed by private worlds.

There was no standing military in the fledgling New Republic. In this atmosphere, the military autocracy of the Empire lived on.

The Galactic Alliance grew _dependent_ on the Empire's vast residual resources. And as such, fostered a breeding ground of parties harboring resentment towards the new Order.

"Chancellor Holdo is no stranger to _Realpolitik_. If there are still Imperial _sympathizers_ in the senate- she will _snuff_ them out sure enough." Guilmetía spoke with assurance begetting a higher station.

"Much to the chagrin of Organa. I'm sure she would've relished the chance. Leia was always chasing the past- or so I've been told." Avade said conversationally.

Guilmétia winced at the name.

Her younger sister Kor.

A bright girl. Stunning, intellectual- someone willing to do whatever she believed was right- even if it meant disobeying a family comprised of former Imperial _Moffs. _

Kor died on Hosnian Prime, serving Organa and her military junta, the "Vanguard."

Director Sella tightened gloved fingers into a fist.

"Hey, _relax." _

Guilmetía's jaw unclenched at the warmth of a palm on her shoulder.

Avade chuckled as he stepped in place beside her. His dark brown eyes settled on Coruscant.

A lumbering medical frigate orbited the Kasshern like a Kaminoan sea calf.

"You heard Chancellor Holdo. Leia won't escape us _this _time." Avade's face darkened.

"But that's not why I'm here. He's awake." Avade said.

_Finn_.

"Take me to him." Guilmétia said immediately.

After one year he was finally awake.

Now, they may finally get some answers on the First Order and their elusive _Ren_.

His mind was still swimming in a jumble of thoughts, concepts- images intermixed with voices.

Colors dominated the messages his optic nerves sent to his brain.

He could tell he was in some sort of medical bay, though his body was restrained.

Finn closed burning eyes as the flashes he saw grew more violent- omens, a flaming blade that spat sparks and ash.

He had followed this shadow loyally, learning from it. It was then the _other_ came-

What happened?

Pain, darkness.

It was cold.

Ice seeped through torn clothing as spine melted, sloughing off burned skin.

Weeping eyes saw her, the other, take up that Jedi weapon- facing the monster.

She was _roaring_.

Suddenly, plasteel doors opened.

Two humans entered the room.

One was male, dressed in blue uniformed kamas of a Fleet Director within the Galactic Alliance.

The other female- she was dressed in the garb of a _Grand_ Director- entirely black with a white line traveling from the base of her breast to the hem of her trousers. Colored buttons adorned her sleeves, while a mechanical eye whirred, focusing ahead.

"What is your name?" The woman asked.

Finn opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

_What is my name?_

He had one before.

_Fintos_?

That was it. Before Her. When he still fought under _him_. But she changed that.

"Finn," He said breathlessly, feeling the same level of liberation he did when Rey first christened him.

"You fought on _Starkiller. _You killed a being that you called a Ren, wielding powers similar to a Jedi. I understand _you_ have these abilities as well."

_Killed_?

Gremat Nuvo.

The third _Ren._

_I did kill him. I had to_.

Gremat was after _Her_.

Rey.

Finn saw Germat's face then, the surprise written over it as he crushed the man's chest within his own armor.

"The actions of you and your 'Captain' Dameron lead to the destruction of Rhen Var."

Grand Director Sella _frowned. _

_"_The Alliance lost numerous personnel in the fallout. You and your _allies_-"

Finn stared ahead blankly as the woman's companion reached for her. The woman raised her hand, freezing the man in his tracks.

She then approached Finn, stepping closer to him and lowering herself to his level. He stared into her mechanical eye, entranced by the thousands of gears that swirled simultaneously to create a facsimile of a pupil.

"The actions of your _Resistance _cost us precious lives. What's worse, Rhen Var was destroyed before any information could be retrieved from Starkiller."

Finn's vision faded as her voice echoed.

"That means you're implicated. However, Chancellor Holdo has stated she may be lenient if you can tell us about the _Ren." _

_REN_.

Finn suddenly straightened as pain went shooting through his head.

doubling over, his mind scrambled as a thousand knives scrapped across the spiritual plane that resided within him.

Finn saw the visions, the visions they all saw- visions that lead them to _Indüran Snoke_.

Blood dripped from his nose, painting vermillion flowers on the white sheets that were wrapped around his legs.

"Finn?" The woman said.

He was no longer there. He could hear her, but he couldn't respond. He didn't dare to. Not yet. He wasn't entirely free yet.

"Maybe it was too soon." Another voice said as Finn lost consciousness.

"No. Holdo will be happy about this. Finn has done more today than he has in a _year. _Soon, he will be healthy enough to thoroughly use."

"To lure the girl."

Guilmetía laughed curtly as narrowed eyes watched Finn's blood rivet from a twitching nose.

"_Precisely_."


	2. REY'S RUINATIONS

REY ESAAN gasped as sweat dripped freely from her brow.

Muscles strained while fingers flexed, contorting in pain. Her mind was being pushed to its absolute limit while waves could be heard crashing against ancient stone.

"To be _one_ with the Force means more than just being able to manipulate the world around you," Luke said as he circled her.

"You have to feel it, accept it. Ignore the binary principles of your own humanity, realize that you are no longer tethered to the physical plane. The Force is not binding- it is an escape. What binds you-"

"Is your consciousness, your state in the _present_." Rey finished between gritted teeth.

Luke circled her, but she did not see him.

Within her mind she was standing before the ethereal throne of the Force- a massive gate guarding an almost incomprehensible power.

"It took me years to free myself from my old understanding. Archaic teachings of the Jedi and Sith based around protection marching against conquest- one using the Force as a tool, the other a set of restrictions. Naive rules created by children, desperate to understand." Luke said almost wistfully.

Rey gasped, opening her eyes and falling to the stone floor.

She lay there on the cool stone for what seemed like an aeon, gathering breath as Luke crouched beside.

"I couldn't get any closer," Rey rasped.

Luke offered her a small smile.

"You're improving. Thousands of Jedi lived and died without ever seeing what you have."

"True oneness with the Force." Rey said softly.

The learner steadily rose herself to her feet, brushing off dirt that clung to a dark blue tunic.

A lightsaber dangled bravely from her belt, and her hair was tied into a neat tail that bounced at the back of her neck.

Luke stared at her, and she returned his gaze until she laughed.

"What is it?" She said.

"You remind me so much of him." He said quietly.

Rey looked away, saying nothing. She knew, of course, who he was referring to.

Ben Skywalker, his son.

Murdered by Kylo Ren during the raid on Ossus.

Kylo.

She still remembered the heat from her azure blade.

The feeling of Kylo Ren bearing down on her.

Heavy blow after blow that sent her tumbling backward.

She remembered the sight of Finn's charred body- her anger was enough to drive Kylo off momentarily, but she gave into it. If it hadn't been for Holdo arriving, they would both be dead.

"Did you train Holdo?" Rey asked quietly, remembering how bravely Holdo fought off the Lord of the Ren.

Holdo wounded Kylo gravely. had Starkiller Base not threatened them all, she would have finished the Ren. Rey wondered if Kylo survived.

The sight of his young face, bordered by a mane of black hair, brought anger to her mind.

He killed his own father.

"I did train her..but not like I trained Jacen." Luke said, using Kylo's birth name.

"Her power was immense. It.. was almost as if being around her was suffocating. It was inspiring but.." Rey trailed off, at a loss for words.

Luke nodded. "Holdo has much of the same strength you possess, but her pragmatism got in the way of her progress. You must realize that the strength you sense is not power- rather it is a corruption of it."

"I didn't sense the dark side in her." Rey said.

Luke grimaced.

"And that's the issue the Jedi had! They were dependent on that sense, needed it to guide them. They were blinder than the Kyurko fish I'm about to ask _you_ to hunt." Luke said with a wolfish grin.

"I'm beginning to think this 'training' is little more than a long running joke for an old crazed man. There's still no surefire proof you _are_ Skywalker." Rey teased as she walked to the doorway of their training chamber.

Luke laughed, but there was a sadness to it.

"I wish that's all I was." He said somberly.

His blue eyes twinkled, and a warm smile returned to his face.

"Now can you please go? I'd love to not eat bugs _again_ tonight."

Rey scoffed.

"And what will you do?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Luke pulled his hood over his head as he turned away from her.

"Well, as your Master- the prophecy has now called upon me to gather _milk_."

She bounced between rocks, descending deeper into the caverns of Acht-To. The fish Luke loved, the Kyurko, were blind cave water dwellers. They naturally used the Force, but were a blight on Acht-To.

Their population had increased exponentially, and as they were predators, their aggression and natural instinct influenced the small island and its fragile spiritual ecosystem.

"Nothing is closed off from the Force. The two sides work together in concert- one may be larger and more apparent than the other, but it doesn't mean it has taken over, just as temporary anger will not doom you to a lifetime of hatred."

Rey repeated Luke's teachings as she speared Kyurko, placing them in a wicker basket that Luke was very proud of making.

"So you survived."

Rey's heart froze. The voice she heard echoed within her. She was silent, reaching for her lightsaber as she dropped the spear to the cave floor.

"Your candor is surprisingly happy, _girl_. After wasting a year here, it seems you're content to hide from the galaxy, just like your Master."

It was him. But how? Rey brought up the defenses Luke had taught her, mental guards to protect oneself from attack. But nothing worked. It was something within her, a connection that couldn't be severed.

She waited, but she heard nothing more. Sighing heavily, she gathered her catch and called the spear back into her waiting palm. The cave seemed darker than when she had entered, and it seemed darker still outside. She wouldn't tell Luke about this- not yet. But after a year of training, she suddenly felt as if she still wasn't ready.


	3. JACEN SOLO, KYLO REN

A RED BLADE slashed across the air, a blackened hilt thrumming with ancient rage. The design of this weapon was inspired by the Jedi crusaders of old, warriors who danced the line of darkness in order to protect the Old Republic during the Sith Wars.

But now the Sith and the Jedi were dead.

Only the Ren survived.

Kylo continued his routine, powerful arms twirling his weapon around a sculpted body like a blurry maroon shield.

Black hair fell over face and skin reddened with sweat, while the scar he carried across his nose down to his upper lip itched.

He didn't know how, but he had seen the girl. He could hear her, and she could hear him.

_Enough_.

He returned to his dance, a deadly macabre art of destruction.

_You've only had that ability with one other. _

_Enough. _

He stopped, breathing heavily as his shoulders sagged.

_One other_.

Kylo's eyes opened in sudden rage. He thrust his arm outward, sending a pulsating wave of energy into the wall ahead of him. It cracked with sparking satisfaction, tearing away at metal wiring and plasteel engineering.

There was no point in wasting time wondering about the past. It was done now, gone forever. Those who he had abandoned would never return- and he had made sure of that. He allowed himself one moment to think of his father- but even then he chastised himself for his weakness.

Snoke had derided him for killing Solo- but Kylo knew he would never progress if he hadn't. He needed to remove all the emotional attachments he held- and he knew that if he had the strength to kill his father, he would have the strength to defeat _It_. He would have the strength to lead the rest of the Knights, lead their religion to new heights as they brought true order and spirituality to the galaxy.

"Kylo Ren."

Snoke's voice immediately brought Kylo to his knees. The boy shut his eyes and grimaced, but he knew it was useless to resist the enigmatic Lord.

"You felt it, didn't you?" Snoke spoke softly, barely above a whisper.

"Yes," Kylo's mind went back to the cave, back to her.

"It seems the living force is making itself known again. The convergence of True Oneness will be soon. When it happens, you must ensure you and your knights are ready." Snoke instructed.

"What would you have us do?" Kylo asked.

Snoke's voice loomed in Kylo's mind like a dark monolith, rumbling as it spoke.

"The Galactic Alliance will be pushing their own offensive. Even after declaring ourselves a separate government from the First Order, it seems Chancellor Holdo is pursuing war, still taking advantage of the fear borne from Starkiller."

"Chancellor Holdo has gotten stronger since the last time we fought." Kylo admitted. He felt the scar that she had burned across his face again as her violent green pupils glowed in his mind's eye.

"Holdo, as she is now, is far more powerful than you. It would take nearly all of the Knights to defeat her, and even then, it may not be enough. That is why I am sending you to Crait."

Kylo furrowed his brow.

"Crait? A neutral system." He replied.

"On Crait you will find another relic. A factory, not dissimilar to your old home on Ossus."

Kylo's eyes widened. If they could successfully activate another Forge..

"It will be done, my Lord." Kylo said within himself. He could feel Snoke's approval washing over him.

"I will need two Ren. Two that will replace the one I lost..." Kylo trailed off as he thought about Fintos.

Kylo had tried his best to train him, and in a wayward way, he had begun to view the younger boy as a brother. But now...

"I have already sent Sendrik. He will be accompanied by Vivike. The two of them shall prove to be more than capable."

"Sendrik doesn't respect me. Vivike will no doubt be the same." Kylo countered.

"Then consider this an additional test, Kylo. You had said to yourself that killing your father was a practice of power- now you must use it."

Kylo felt Snoke's presence leave him then.

He stood alone in the darkened room, ruminating about thoughts that were better left unheard, even by his own heart.


	4. THE FIRST ATTACK

LEIA stared into the black expanse.

She placed a hand on the cool viewport that separated her from cold space, fingers covering Kurge-class frigates as they lazily hung beside her MonCal flagship, the _Endured_.

"Damn you.." Leia's eyes watered.

her mind conjured yet again the face of Han Solo.

Leia shut her eyelids as tears threatened to fall, dragging fingers into a tight fist.

It had only been one year.

Han's death hit her with renewed vigor almost every day. Even the temporary victory with Starkiller was mired- nothing else seemed to matter.

Not anymore.

Holdo saved them at Rhen Var. But the Chancellor immediately pursued their arrest. Her fleet was able to escape without immediate harm, as the Alliance had the grace not to fire upon her.

With that said, she knew that Holdo wouldn't stop until the Vanguard was snuffed out. Even as a defeated force, their existence challenged the authority of the Galactic Alliance.

_No hope. _

Leia grinned.

_These thoughts aren't mine. This pain isn't my weakness._

Leia couldn't afford weakness.

Not now.

Almost as if on cue her bridge officer approached from behind. She turned, nodding at the Ithorian who stood nearly a meter and a half taller.

"Officer Slezo," Leia saluted.

"General Organa," Slezo grumbled from a vocabulator that jutted from his gills.

He continued without needing her prompting- a learned behavior.

"Commander Dameron has reported that sectors within your designated systems remain.. clear of military activity."

Leia gritted her teeth.

The First Order was gone.

It was a small force aided by and large by Starkiller's forge, an ancient factory built by old Sith Lords. The forges were industries of war within themselves, able to create massive fleets at the cost of a planet's core.

But now this "Federation of Ren"- a faction of systems joined by a shadowy cult seeping from the corpses of her old enemies. These _Ren_ base themselves on the outskirts of known space, precariously close to the Unknown Regions.

But if they didn't have any sort of fighting power-

What could they be planning?

Leia knew it wasn't possible that this Federation had peaceful, if not overtly secessionist ideals.

She did allow herself a small humor.

_I'm glad I'm not the Chancellor dealing with this. _

Leia, despite herself, pitied Holdo. The poor girl was no doubt at her wits end. It was in situations like these that leaders find themselves making impossible decisions. If Holdo was too aggressive, then cries of the Empire returning would sound.

Too lenient? Then it would be reported that the inefficient ways of the _Clone War bureaucracy_ had returned. There was no clear answer, no matter what one did- it would lead to turmoil.

Leia sighed, returning her attention back to Slezo.

"Where's Poe's squadron now?" She asked.

"They're docking as we speak."

"Then why don't you escort me to him?" Leia said with a smirk.

Slezo nodded, chuckling deeply.

"Of course."

The docking bays were rife with activity as various craft hissed into landing. Technicians ran snaking pipes into exhaust ports, drawing heat from idle engines.

Leia stood underneath Poe's black T-70 X-wing, smiling at the handsome pilot as his cockpit whispered open. BB-8 chattered happily, swirling his one eye towards the Vanguard general.

Poe climbed down from his craft, hugging Leia warmly. He smelt vaguely of fresh wood, white teeth gleaming in the light of the docking bay.

"It's been too long." Poe said.

"Six months." Leia answered shortly.

Poe separated, furrowing his brow.

"General.." He began.

Leia nodded.

"I know. You didn't find anything." She finished curtly.

"From what we saw during our scans.. they're just.. _building_." Poe said.

Leia raised an eyebrow.

"_Building_?"

Poe nodded.

"Temples. _Shrines_. Every system we visited had them. It's not overt military.._but_.. it's not good."

_Temples and Shrines_?

"Well I cant thank you enough, Poe. I need to stop depending on you like this."

Dameron's grin returned.

"For royalty, I'll-"

The hangar lights suddenly darkened as a echoing boom erupted from the bowels of the _Endured_.

Alarms began blaring instantly, filling Leia's ears as Poe covered her. He spoke, but she didn't hear him. More blasts rocked the craft, sending Leia tumbling to the ground as machinery creaked.

Pilots scrambled about her as she rose to her feet. Selzo, who had returned to the bridge, sizzled into view from Leia's com.

"What's going on?" Leia shouted over the carnage. Poe took up space beside her as Selzo spoke.

"We're not sure. New fighters- sinear by the looks of them. They're cutting into our shiel-"

A massive, belting roar was heard from Selzo's comm. Leia and Poe both leaned forward as the Ithoran brought a gloved hand to his chest.

"Force help us.." Slezo stammered. Flashes illuminated Leia's face- fires borne from the explosions of Vanguard frigates.

"Selzo! What is it? What happened?"

Selzo, frozen with fear, said nothing.

"I have to go out there." Poe said.

"I know." Leia responded.

She ducked away from him as he clambered back into his X-Wing. She then hurried to the bridge, dreading to find out what it was that had even the great Officer Slezo mute with horror.

_Hell_.

Blood dripped across Poe's forehead, gleaming as it smeared his visor. A battered T-70 rattled as it over extended engines while BB-8 screamed within Poe's ear.

"I _know_, buddy I know." Poe said, forming a facsimile of a grin across a weary face. Vanguard frigates burned.

Black fires ate away at reinforced Kurge hulls. X-wings twirled between floating cores of metallic refuse, while frozen bodies drifted peacefully amongst screams of unknown fighters.

The enemy had seemingly jumped from hyperspace, undetected by any Vanguard sensors. The craft bore solar wings similar to old Tie interceptor models, but with a longer hull and a segmented cockpit painted in swirling symbols.

"Black four, Black five do you read?" Poe spoke as he swerved his controls, dipping his craft under a Kurge-Class as it exploded in a bellow of black flame.

"I'm here." A voice responded. Poe's nav blipped as an ebony B-Wing formed up beside him.

Black five.

"Good to see you're still with us, Mōzon." Poe said, palpable relief giving his voice an endearingly natured hue.

_Mōzon Glaemhado_ chuckled, running a hand through her black hair as she adjusted her helm.

"I wouldn't die before taking at least twenty with me. I've only got _seven_ so far." Her voice was low, a beautiful tremor reverberating between Poe's eyes.

Another ship, a fellow T-70, formed at Poe's right as they crossed burning cruisers.

Meanwhile, attacking fighters strafed Vanguard cruisers. Curved laser cannons spit streams of onyx superheated light, causing whatever they touched to erupt in plumes of sputtering ebony flame.

"Good to see you too, Joma." Poe grinned, fire illuminating a false smile.

Black four's gruff voice sounded over the low impact thuds of explosions that filled Poe's viewscreen.

"Good? It'll be _good_ once someone tells us what the hell is going on!" Joma screamed as the trio banked left, separating as a horde of fighters flew between them.

Mōzon cooled her engines, slowing as Joma sped ahead. The fighters followed him, lasers passing harmlessly between the bent wings of his custom T-70. Poe flipped his craft, tumbling in the great expanse. Mōzon steadily picked off the fighters that took Joma's bait.

Black four suddenly propelled upwards, S-foils coming to a screeching close as smoke billowed from his engines. He lead six remaining fighters back towards Poe as he formed a crescent with his ship across the stars, adjoining with Mōzon as she gained altitude.

Poe gracefully worked at his controls, distinctive tings indicative of X-wing laser cells ringing from outside his cockpit.

Black four and five followed suit, firing at the gathered fighters, helpless to react while solar wings crumbled.

"We need to regroup with the _Endured_." Poe said affirmatively, eyeing Organa's craft in the distance. Swarms of enemy fighters harried the massive Mon Calamari cruiser. The ship's engines were destroyed, leaving smoking craters within a punctured beige hull.

They had been deployed to the advance fleet, which was also under attack. Leia thought the initial assault was the extent of their enemies' power.

It hadn't been a bad decision- the _Endured_ was paired with seven Kurge-class frigates, but it was also married to the gem of the Vanguard fleet- an Imperial Class II, the _Daunted_. However, their enemy bore a second deployment of fighters.

The additional attacks shredded the advance and rear fleets. Now, it was only the core fleet left.

Surviving pilots retreated here, finding instead a steady grave.

Poe swallowed heavily, shifting his attention to _Daunted_.

The Class II was the only vessel that hadn't completely crumbled in black flames. It positioned itself diagonally across _Endured_, shielding it from a portion of enemy fire while turbolasers shot exploding shells into diving gnats.

Around them, allies died. Their cries filled shared comm channels, desperate pleas for help or support unable to be reciprocated.

They were too separated, spread too thin as superior numbers and weapons whittled yelping resolve.

Poe could feel fear begin to grope at his throat. But he ignored the bleak hopelessness gnawing at his mind, circling the _Endured_ as he let off rounds of laserfire, crippling all that dared to cross him.

"General Organa!" Poe breathlessly shouted into his comm.

"Poe.." a tired voice replied.

It was empty, almost vacant sounding. He was stunned.

_Is this the General_?

"We can still win this Leia! Trust me! Believe in me!" Poe desperately fired into enemy craft while the _Endured_ sloughed off layer after layer of skin. Each explosion shuddered chunks of streaming debris into space, sentients desperately flailing until a star's bleak cold took them.

"I'm sorry." Leia said.

Poe didn't understand.

"W-what? No, don't give up. We-"

"I'm not giving up." Leia's dead voice chilled Poe more than any battle could.

A white flash crossed Dameron's brown pupils.

In the very next second, sound exploded.

An Imperator-Class Super Star Destroyer _curled _into existence, gravity pulling in nearby debris that broke apart across smooth Corellian steel.

The red mark of the Alliance spread from an arrow-shaped hull all the way to the high control tower.

"It's the _Sungrace_."

Mōzon gasped into her comm as _Sungrace_ unleashed a torrent of fire onto the scene below, instantly scattering their unknown adversaries.

But that was the least of their troubles now.

Poe froze, unable to move his ship.

How could _she_?

The only way the Alliance could be here is if Leia contacted them.

Leia had betrayed him.

Betrayed _everyone. _

Leia did something she swore she would never do. She promised Poe- promised she'd never give him up to-

"_Chancellor Holdo_.." Joma whispered in awe, marveling at the war hero that brought salvation for all- all but the saviors.


	5. REY'S DUEL

FASTER!"

Rey ducked, her neck burning as Luke's saber crossed only inches above. She snarled, rolling backwards across an airy stone plateau while deactivating her weapon.

_He's still holding back _Rey thought with a hint of annoyance.

Luke advanced, unfettered by Rey's actions. His blade swam through the air with a dancer's grace, steady hand gripping hilt with orthodox mastery.

Rey weaved between his blows, rolling to Luke's right as she pounced, activating her saber. Skywalker dipped into the force, using it to strengthen aging muscles as he spun on his heels.

Their weapons met with sparking shrieks.

"This isn't good enough." Luke said simply. Rey furrowed her brows, pushing against a lethal beam of green energy.

"I'm not trying to be _good_ enough." Rey hissed between white sparks that bit from her lightsaber's azure gleam.

Luke chuckled, betraying his kindness for just a moment.

But it was exactly that, a _moment_.

He pushed Rey towards the edge of the plateau, dust rising from the harsh stone. She disengaged, ducking as she rolled past him.

The girl twirled on the balls of her foot, wincing as rock butchered her naked soles.

Her lightsaber met Luke's then.

An exchange of blows vortexed between them as their weapons crossed. Luke moved in a semicircle, adding his whirring, metallic palm to his hilt.

Rey buckled at his added strength and precision. She sidestepped an executioners arc that glassed ancient rock, sending particles of ash over Rey's feet.

The initiate opened her palm towards Luke, goading the force to reject her call.

It didn't.

A wave of air pulsated from Rey, who winced as she felt precious strength leave her. Luke grunted in surprise, crossing his arms as he held himself from falling into crashing waves below.

Rey advanced, pulling Luke towards her as she spun around him. She swung her blade in half circle as she moved, stopping short of Luke's neck.

Silence passed between them as frustration glowered within Rey.

She deactivated her weapon, crossing the stone as she gazed into the waves ahead.

"You're impro-" Luke began.

Rage roared within the girl's mind, her eyes widening.

She stilled, tempering the blaze into a steaming ember.

"I'm not improving." Rey said, turning to Luke.

"I wouldn't have been able to do that if you were fighting like you wanted to kill me. No- hurt me."

Luke face darkened.

"We've discussed this before Rey.."

Rage flashed again.

"I've been here for a year. A year, Luke. A year and he's still..." Rey looked away from her master.

Her mind remembered Finn's screams of pain as Kylo brutalized him. She saw Ren's savage blade as it dug through Han's back. She then saw Kylo himself- a maddened specter of rage and hatred, driven by neigh fanatical fervor.

But then she saw Luke. She saw his eyes. She felt his hurt.

"...I understand why you're doing this...I know that I need to be ready. I know that you don't want me to die." Rey said softly.

"I just wish I didn't feel so helpless." Rey finished bitterly.

She turned to see Luke looking at her as tears streamed down his face.

He didn't have to say it, but she knew he was thanking her.

"I can't lose you. Not like I lost Jacen.. not like I lost Ben." Luke finally rasped.

Rey beamed at him confidently.

"You're not going to lose me." She said with finality.

Luke looked at her, then away. He smiled, warmly but distantly.

Rey then realized how often Luke had heard those very same words, only to find them to be empty truths.

They sat together in silence.


	6. HOLDO

NIEVDAL exhaled, cool breath passing between white teeth. Beside her, two Galactic Alliance Guard troopers strode. _Ahead_ of her, GAG soldiers pounced from room to room, rounding up waiting Vanguard members.

She smiled.

It was a rather good day.

Her grin warmly grew as she passed Vanguard officers being shackled. Surprisingly, they looked upon her with admiration, not anger or even _fear. _

Nievdal moved with an almost godly grace. Deeply lilac dreaded hair fell from her head to the tips of black pauldrons. Segmented ebony armor revealed jedi robes underneath, marching from breast to the edge of a thin waist.

All of this was contained in a flowing dark mauve cloak that moved listlessly in the air around her like a floating sea.

"Chancellor Holdo," a tittering voice called. Nievdal's green eyes flexed to _Isdo Hux. _Red hair shone under the _Endured's _emergency lights, crowning a thin face that broke into a smile.

Isdo broke away from a circle of cloaked Alliance fleet Directors.

"_Pretor _Director _Hux." _Nievdal nodded politely to her guards, resplendent in white armor. Their curling T-shaped visors dipped from view, vanishing into the commotion around them.

"The ship is secured, Chancellor."

Isdo's face softened somewhat.

"Not much of their fleet remains."

Nievdal strode ahead, passing stretching rectangular viewports that bled to the graveyard floating in dead space.

Star _Defenders _gloated beside crumbling Vanguard cruisers, ferrying surviving prisoners into their maws. Corpses floated between stars and jagged spears of plasteel, visors crusted over with sparkling ice.

A body floated right beside her, staring into Nievdal's pale green pupils. As she spoke, she held the dead pilot's gaze.

"All of these deaths due to Leia's folly, though I suppose she cannot be entirely blamed."

The Chancellor begun walking anew, using the Force to gather a wavering cloak closer around her body.

"We are not yet sure _who_ attacked the Vanguard. I have assigned several officers to analyze the wreckage of enemy craft."

"I was suspecting the Order."

Isdo shook his head.

"The technology is too different. The weapons employed... they're unlike anything we've ever seen."

Holdo paused.

"I can sense your apprehension, Hux. What is it you're stalling to tell me?"

Isdo swallowed sharply, gathering gloved hands behind the short of his back.

"They had no communications systems. No drift charts. No navigational protocols. Even with advanced weapons, they wouldn't have been able to preform such a devastating attack without organization far beyond even our own capacities."

Nievdal remained silent.

Hux paused, then continued.

"To inflict this much damage with only single fighter craft is _unheard _of. No frigates, no cruisers. No _command." _

_"_So the maze grows _deeper _still, it seems." Nievdal said coolly.

She gifted Hux a brash grin.

"But that's always where the fun begins, isn't it?"

Hux dipped his head.

"With all due respect Chancellor, these are grave findings. I have arranged a council so you may confer.."

Nievdal tensed. A wisp of air parted her locks as Hux's collar tightened- but only for a moment. Isdo's eyes widened as he fell short of step with the Chancellor.

"I am sure that my presence is unneeded. I have trusted _graver _things to you, _Pretor." _

Nievdal turned to Hux, clasping him tightly on the shoulder.

"I know that you will discover the meaning of this attack. And I _know _you won't fail. For _our _sake."

Isdo's expression hollowed as Nievdal's eyes bored into him.

"Of course Chancellor."

Holdo spun away from him, joining Hux's side once more as they continued.

"It was good of you to form a council. Your presence there will be necessary. I must speak with _Organa." _

Hux chuckled as color returned to a pallid face.

"To think she would be skirting around the outer _rim.." _

Isdo lead Holdo through the Endured's weeping halls. Circuits cackled from exposed panels, blasted off by ravenous fighters. Multiple wounded, unable to stand, lined the walls. They curled into what remained of the main control room.

Two Alliance guards saluted as Holdo entered. Multiple officers hawked Vanguard ensigns, watching as the newly made prisoners transferred sensitive data to Alliance databases.

Leia watched the remnants of her army float by in space, surrounded by Alliance officers. The old Princess rested her hand on the viewport before her, blankly staring into her reflection as Holdo approached.

"It has been quite some time, Leia." Holdo said softly.

Leia turned, glaring at Holdo's guards.

Nievdal smirked.

"Leave us." She ordered.

Holdo's eyes narrowed towards Hux as the other officers distanced themselves.

"Of course," He said finally, pacing away with a furrowed brow.

"First Rhen Var.. now _this. _It begs to be questioned why the _Vanguard _was formed. Relying on Alliance assistance..."

Leia hardened.

"You _know_ why, Holdo. You speak as if you didn't see for yourself what _Rhen Var _was. If the First Order had-"

Nievdal raised a gloved hand.

"After Hosnian was destroyed, we were able to vector in on the Order's relative location. Transfixing their attack triangulations with surviving _Old Republic _star records was purely successful guesswork, I'll concede to that."

Leia froze.

"You knew.. then why didn't you.."

"Attack? We were. But you forced our hand with your preemptive strike. My goal was to search the records of the Forge, secure it- see if there were others."

Organa was silent.

Holdo didn't need to finish.

Poe defied orders directed by Alliance Command. He lead black squadron to _destroy_ the forge, destabilizing Rhen Var's core, and imploding the planet.

The Vanguard's armada was able to escape relatively unscathed- but Holdo's forces suffered casualties in the ensuing confusion.

"If you had simply cooperated from the beginning Leia. Your wounds could have been avoided." Nievdal spoke almost as if scolding a child.

Leia balked- opening her mouth to speak. But it was Holdo who spoke for her.

"There is not much you will be able to tell me, I'm afraid. Once we search your encrypted transcripts your information will be quite unnecessary."

Leia smiled darkly, crossing her arms with a raised eyebrow.

"Then why are _you _here, Holdo? Waiting to escort me to my prisoners quarters _personally?" _

Nievdal laughed warmly in good humor.

"No, at least not yet. The girl. I know you sent her away."

"What a brilliant assumption." Organa said, leveling her eyes on Nievdal.

"Before we continue any sort of charade of hidden knowledge, I'll tell you that I do not oppose to the girl playing _Jedi _with your so called Grand "Master" Luke."

Leia's face fell faster than a Kurge frigate's outdated shields. Nievdal couldn't help but smile at her surprise.

"I suppose I am here to tell you that even though we know where they are- I have no desire to seek _him_ out."

Leia was silent, unspeaking while horror crept down her spine. Nievdal began pacing around her, dreadlocked hair swaying before haunting green eyes.

"Rather, I would prefer if he come to me after he finishes training the girl. I have allotted them much _time." _

Nievdal paused at Leia's shoulder. She crept down to Organa's height, tanned cheeks brushing against the Princess's ear.

"But we know how elusive Luke is. That is why we will use you to _beckon_ him."

Nievdal rose to her full stature, backing away from Leia while two guards marched towards the Vanguard General.

"You have fulfilled your terms, Leia. For that, you have my thanks. Though your continued safety is entirely dependent on your cooperation." Nievdal began to turn.

"Wait," Leia called.

Nievdal stopped.

"Please don't hurt Dameron."

The Chancellor offered Organa a soft smile, nodded, and continued on her way-

cape billowing behind her.


	7. MASTER SKYWALKER

**LUKE SKYWALKER. **

Did that name mean anything? He wished he knew.

Stars glowed above. A fire roared boastfully beside Luke. Chewbacca sat across from it, staring into the flames with hollow eyes.

_One year. _

One year since Han's death. One year since _her. _

_Another wasted. _

_Why am I here? _

Acht-to. A mystic world. Contrary to old records, it was believed that _this _was where the Jedi originated.

Luke sighed, raising his eyes to Chewbacca.

The Wookiee caught Luke's gaze. Chewie shrugged, growling warmly with his characteristic smile.

Skywalker turned back to dark ruminations.

The planet _did _have a connection to the Force different from others. Further, the temple here was an enigma within itself.

Ancient runes covered the walls and floors. They glowed with an ancient power, thrumming through Luke's body like a deep percussion.

They were dark words- and although Luke arrived here nearly fifteen years ago, he still made little progress translating the foreboding texts cut into stone.

He thought that if he went here, he could discover the meaning of The Force- then, he would be able to stop _it. _

_The Laughing One. _

Luke's mind _spiked_, shattering his thoughts as he held himself from falling over. Chewbacca rose to his feet, howling in worried surprise.

Skywalker raised his hand and offered the Wookiee a pained smile. He carried this affliction ever since _that _day.

The day _Indüran Snoke _betrayed him.

Luke ushered the Force to crawl over his body, penetrating mind and thoughts. It gradually eased Indüran's curse as Skywalker let out a relived sigh.

It was the day he lost Ben- the day he lost his Order.

Skywalker grimaced.

He felt the pain again- he saw the shock written on Ben's face as Jacen felled him.

They grew up as _brothers. _

He then saw Indüran.

He saw tears in Snoke's eyes as he cut down Luke's faithful apprentices. Including Kylo there had been ten- ten children who were turned by Snoke's visions.

The visions that Luke _knew_.

The _Laughing One'_s silhouette stood at the back of Luke's mind, emboldened by a shadowy field of flames.

It was this being that Snoke saw in his dreams- a creature that would _spring _from within Luke's own pupils. The Force revealed to Luke something similar- though he had kept these dark tidings to himself.

Luke knew that while visions could hold certain truths, ultimately it was what was in the _present _that dictated fate.

However, Snoke was consumed by fear.

Snoke knew what life was like under the Sith. He had been an Inquisitor- but more than that, his unique connection to the Force made him a valuable asset to Palpatine.

The Dark Lord eventually imprisoned Snoke, fearing his power. It wasn't until Palpatine's death that Snoke was freed from the Emperor's mystic prison- and that's when he sought out..

"Luke?"

Rey's voice broke across Luke's thoughts. He turned to see his apprentice. The moonlight gave her an almost ethereal grace.

Her thick brows were furrowed in confusion as long brown hair cascaded down slender shoulders.

"I'm genuinely surprised to see you up this late." Luke said with a smile.

Chewbacca laughed softly at Rey's expense.

"You know, I was _worried _about you." Rey scoffed, grinning as she sat down.

Her face darkened.

"I couldn't sleep. I haven't been able to- not lately."

Concern painted Luke's face.

"What's wrong?"

Rey's eyes passed over Luke before meeting the fire once more. Her expression twisted as thoughts too dark to conjure churned between small ears.

Luke knew that feeling all too well.

"I'm afraid of not being enough." Rey said finally.

"Ever since I got here, I've been scared. The Force- it's _different _between these temple walls, Luke. I see things. Hear things." Rey paused, opening the palms of her hands.

Luke watched as her pupils traced the lines and callouses that painted rough skin.

"I can tell the Force is different in _me. _The more I learn- the more I can tell you're holding me back. And you're doing it because I'm _different._"

Luke remained silent.

She was powerful.

Too powerful.

Her raw potential was greater than Jacen's. Even possibly greater than Holdo's. He had never seen The Force touch somebody like her- she was a _conduit. _

With proper training she would have the ability to decide upon the fate of the galaxy.

He could teach her how to commune with the Force, how to understand it.

But when it came to harnessing its _power..._

Rey continued.

"And that's what scares me, Luke. Am I not enough? Do you not trust me?" Rey inhaled haggardly as she looked up towards the stars.

"Are you _afraid _of me?" She asked silently.

"I am." Luke said.

He couldn't lie to her.

Rey's mouth opened wordlessly, an _O _forming on pink lips.

"More than that I'm afraid of myself. Everyone I've taught has been touched by my _own _darkness in some way. Every time I dedicate myself to someone- they get hurt. They die."

Luke saw Ben's face again.

Tears of blood streamed down his son's cheeks.

_Ben. _

_"_You can't stay afraid forever." Rey said silently.

Luke frowned.

"You don't understand what-"

Rey raised her voice slightly, but remained calm as she spoke. Luke could see the control she was trying to exhibit, and it was because of this that he allowed her to continue.

"Understand what? What's at stake? _You _know the pain I suffered. You know what it was like for me. I abandoned Finn to come here."

Rey turned her head towards Luke, locking her gaze with his.

He shivered.

"I'm not going to pretend like I know what you've suffered. But based on how many people have suffered because of _you, _why wouldn't you try as hard as you could to fix what you started?"

Rey rose.

Luke stroked his beard as she gracefully walked around him. He said nothing as her footsteps faded away.

He didn't look back at her, but he knew she was descending into the temple's common flats to train.

Chewbacca whimpered sadly.

"I don't know what to do, Chewie. I used to think I did."

Luke rose his hand, lifting a log with the power of the Force. He placed it down onto their dying fire, embers sparking into the air like errant stars.

"We never asked for this life, did we?" Luke said softly.

Chewbacca grumbled in agreement. The Wookiee sat up and moved beside Luke.

"You're all I have right now, old friend." Luke said.

He patted Chewbacca on the back.

"Thank you."

**NEXT CHAPTER: FINN'S AWAKENING **


	8. REY'S DARKNESS

Rey woke with a start.

Sweat dripped down the sides of her face as a shaking body rose.

Acht-To's twin suns shone warmly through a stone opening carved into the wall of her chambers.

It was early afternoon.

_No Luke today? _Rey thought quizzically. If he was planning on giving her a day of rest, he hadn't told her. Most days Master Luke would come before the sun rose.

She swung legs over the side of a small sleeping pod. Stretching, she dressed herself in gray leggings and a simple white tunic. Her hair was down, wavering gently in the air as Acht-To's air brushed brown locks.

A calloused hand opened.

Anakin's lightsaber slapped against Rey's palm. Curling her fingers around the weapon, the same visions she saw when she first touched the blade met her.

Rey shivered, swallowing harshly as she stepped outside.

This world was much different from Jakku.

Back home, she was used to the sand flats that her Clan protected by writ of lineage.

She grew training amongst their warrior class, hopping between skeletal shipyards that were beaten by a brutal and uncompromising sun.

Violence was a way of life. Desperation drove crime- the people of Jakku knew that more than anyone. Scarce resources forced settlements to fend for themselves- and often steal from others.

But here, it was different.

There were no harsh bolts of laser fire erupting into the night sky. No screams of marauding killers astride speeders spitting black ash.

Porgs chirped happily, huddled in a group before her, shaded by a large jutting stone.

It was peaceful.

Rey knelt down, smiling at the small creatures as they tentatively hopped towards her.

Almost too peaceful.

_Do I deserve to feel this comfortable? _

Rey bore a responsibility. She had to make it up to Finn- she had to get _stronger. _

More than that, Rey knew that Leia and the Vanguard were depending on her.

Even if the First Order itself was destroyed, danger still lurked amongst the shadows.

Of that, Rey was sure. It was something that she could sense so clearly it could almost be tasted.

Rey gasped as _yellow_ eyes flashed across her memories. The vision fled as quickly as it came, but its image burned into Rey's mind.

_What was that? _

Rey rose to her full height. The eyes lingered in the back of a troubled mind as she walked along a rocky trail.

Waves calmly sang on either side of her. As she walked, it was clear that the sprawling temple complex spanned almost the entire island.

Giant statues stood proudly in the shallow water leading into an onyx sea. They depicted old figures devouring their own hands.

Along the coast stone paths curved, leading deeper into the island's greenery. The temple itself was vast, a curving behemoth that bore four spires.

Rey knew the place was special the moment she stepped out of the Falcon.

The Force seemed to be calling her. Senses were amplified, more visceral, more real. When she faced Kylo her powers were unfocused, hard to grasp.

Yet here things seemed to be more clear. The Force became a straightforward, natural thing. It was nearly palpable.

It was almost as if the Force's spiritual energy lived within her.

_And that's what scares him _Rey thought.

The initiate walked underneath a pale arch painted by sprawling moss, decorating a massive cavern. Within it a dead fountain rose, resplendent in design.

Rey's eyes traced a mural of battle that was painted on smooth stone wall. Blood splattered across figures entrenched in brutal bedlam of death and power.

"You certainly have great timing."

Rey jumped at the sound of Luke's voice. The Jedi Master curled from behind the fountain.

"What is this place?" Rey marveled.

Acht-To would never cease to amaze the learner.

"It seems to be a rendition of a conflict between the first generation of Force users. The first schism." Luke answered softly.

Rey approached him. Her eyebrows were raised as her footsteps echoed throughout the cavern.

"How do you know?"

Luke chuckled.

"I'm surprised you can't see it yet. Hold out your hand- don't focus on me. _Push_ yourself outwards."

Rey nodded.

She braced herself, clipping anakin's lightsaber to her belt. Fingers reached out towards the mural as her eyes closed. She evened her breathing, clenching her jaw as she felt the _Force _move through her.

It was then she saw it.

Darkness. Hordes of warriors wielding blades that shone through pitch black smog. Blood painted the ground, which was covered in bodies and ruined instruments of war.

She felt anger, despair... the figures that fought seemed to kill without discretion.

_Power. _

_Death. _

Rey heard screams of the dead and dying. She saw victorious figures mutilating dead bodies until they in turn were felled.

_Blood. _

_Corruption. _

The vision, the emotions- they were too much. Rey backed away, closing herself off to the force as her eyes shot open.

"Were those _Sith?"_ Rey questioned.

She had thought she felt the dark side when she faced Kylo- but this was different. It was colder, more overpowering and brutal. But there was something else too, a feeling that disarmed her more than the vision itself.

It was a feeling of _longing. _The dark side's kiss was shocking- but it was almost familiar. Her body curled to it as if it truly belonged.

Luke rose. He turned to her with a grave expression.

"Those were the first _Jedi." _

Rey froze. Luke walked past her as he spoke.

"You're right, Rey. I can't be afraid anymore. I can't run anymore. I had the opportunity to stop what Snoke unleashed into the galaxy- yet I did nothing. I came here under the guise of finding solutions. I found a place to die instead."

He turned. His eyes met hers then. They seemed darker than usual, more feral.

"For you to be ready for what you must face, you will need to undergo the same training that Holdo did. The same training that _Jacen_ started."

Rey swallowed deeply as she tried to listen. Her mind was still replaying the vision of ancient _Jedi _warped by their own power.

"I will bring you to the brink Rey. You must be the one to walk away from its edge. Only then will you be ready." Luke said softly.

He held out his hand.

"Let's begin."


	9. FINN'S WAY

**SERVOS** embedded within a sculpted back trailed a metal spine. Wires dug into the muscles of Finn's arms and shoulders, forming bulging veins that snaked underneath dark skin.

The former Ren exhaled harshly.

Before him, a green saber shimmered, bisecting stars beyond triangle shaped viewports.

Finn, despite his imprisonment, was rather comfortable.

The _Kasshern, _while an Alliance vessel, still bore residual Imperial design. Finn was surprised by how quickly he grew accustomed to the vessel's various paths and chambers.

Director Sella gave him almost free mobility. He simply had to be in his quarters by a certain time, constantly under guard by two officers.

She had even given him his _lightsaber. _

Finn closed his eyes.

Bandaged fingers tightened across an ebony hilt.

Jacen was before him.

The ground, wet with snow, numbed his feet as the _Ren_ charged.

Kylo's fiery blade churned against Finn's own weapon. Sparks flew into brown eyes while Kylo's voice _boomed. _

"TRAITOR!" Jacen screamed.

Darkness consumed Kylo's face. Finn twirled away, desperately throwing his weight into his shoulder as he slashed Kylo's saber.

The Ren gracefully moved with the attack, sliding his weapon just above Finn's own as their weapon's screeching roars filled the forest.

Kylo pounced, side stepping to Finn's right. The Ren Lord stood several inches taller, and his broad shoulders shadowed Finn as a crusader's sword howled from above.

"I _TRUSTED _YOU! I PROTECTED YOU!" Kylo bellowed, black hair whipping about ears.

Finn gasped.

He opened his eyes as he controlled his breathing.

Finn's saber weaved through the air as he began his practiced routine. The muscles in his body protested slightly as he increased speed, dancing on the balls of his feet as sweat dripped down a furrowed brow.

The pangs of _Snoke's _curse had left him.

But that was because he no longer could feel the call of the Force.

As he moved he felt almost blinded.

The only thing keeping Finn from cutting himself was learned repetition- if he was in battle with an actual Force user, he would no doubt be killed.

_You deserve to be. _

Jacen's sneering voice echoed within Finn's thoughts. Guilt ate away at him, churning his thoughts into a vile miasmic cloud.

Five years ago the _Ren _found Finn. He was raised fighting in the war fields of _Concordia. _Finn descended from a Mandalorian clan that was exiled to the violent moon decades before the Clone Wars.

Kylo and his Ren came looking for what Finn now knew as a _star map, _an ancient tool used by the first Force users. The map was what eventually led the First Order to Rhen Var.

The Ren massacred Finn's clan. The exiled warriors guarded the device since the days of the Old Republic. Kylo sensed the Force in Finn, saving him from death.

The boy, fifteen years old at the time, followed Jacen out of fear.

They gave him a new name.

_Fintos Caedus Ren. _

Jacen had even given him a lightsaber- the very one he held in his hands now.

_This belonged to someone special to me. Now I want you to have it. In a lot of ways, they live on in you. _

Finn remembered the smile Jacen had worn then, a face so rarely seen on the dreary older youth.

He feared Jacen- hated him. But at the same time he also _loved _him.

Jacen was his brother- his family.

"It seems you're acclimating well."

Finn's lightsaber hissed as the blade retreated into its hilt. Behind, his ears perked to the sound of Director Sella as she approached.

He turned, bowing his head slightly.

"Director Sella," Finn greeted.

"We've received new information from your allies."

The former Ren tensed, but said nothing.

Sella gathered her hands behind the low of her back as she walked across the smooth plasteel floor.

"The Central Confederation of _Ren. _We've discovered imperial loyalists fleeing into sectors marked by the Vanguard."

"You already knew that." Finn said softly.

Sella smiled.

"You never told us they were building _temples." _

Finn froze as images flashed across his mind.

He saw sentients branded with symbols that scrawled across their skin- heard horrifying screams that emanated from glowing chambers.

_Indoctrination. _

Finn's throat closed.

_Can I tell her? Is it safe? _

The Force was silent.

He couldn't even sense Director Sella's presence beyond his own physical awareness.

For now, he knew that Snoke's eyes would not see him.

"Without a Forge, Snoke needs an army. Without funds, he needs one that can combat the technological power of your _Alliance." _

Sella's mechanical eye whirred as she focused a steel gaze upon Finn.

"Continue." She ordered.

"It's an old technique from the first _Force Empire. _The Ratakans. Binding beings together in order for them to achieve one cohesive goal..."

Finn trailed off, looking away as his mind

remembered the pain of those indoctrinated.

"They can be programmed and directed with more efficiency than droids or clones."

Sella's eyes widened. Her mouth grew taught with agitation as she spoke.

"Why did you not tell me this earlier?" She demanded.

"I was unable to. My mind was bound to Snoke. However, I can no longer feel his influence."

Finn didn't tell her he lost contact with the Force. His presumed ability made her wary of him, and that was an advantage he knew he needed to keep.

The Fleet Director marched beside the viewports.

"And this Snoke is your leader, correct?" She asked.

Finn inhaled sharply.

"Yes." He answered simply.

He didn't feel entirely safe even _speaking_ of Snoke.

Not yet.

Sella offered a slight smile.

"Your cooperation is appreciated. I mean that."

Finn nodded.

"I just want to walk the path that gets the least people hurt. I don't want to be an accessory to ruin and death. Not anymore."

The Director chuckled.

"I felt the same as you. Though sometimes, _ruin_ and _death_ are the very things that keep the ones you care about from dying."

The Director turned brusquely. She marched past Finn without saying a word. The chamber doors hissed open and closed as Finn's thoughts drifted to Rey.

They hadn't asked about her yet.

He knew that their association was _partly _the reason he was saved.

Holdo is no fool. She saw how much Rey cared for Finn. And what's more-

She _felt _Rey. Rey's power was untamed, wild- _potent. _The Force moved about her in a way he had never seen before. She seemed to _influence _it, as opposed to being directed by its touch.

Even though Finn could no longer feel it himself, his body remembered the tingling Rey's residual power gifted.

_What are you? _

The first time Finn saw her, she was fighting off First Order shock troops. Their silver armor was battered and bloodied as Rey bounced between them, staff swirling across armored necks.

Kylo and Finn were sent to Jakku to find another _map. _It was the map that Snoke believed would lead them to Skywalker.

Killing him would _cure_ the Jedi. Prevent the vision of the _Laughing One _from coming true.

Kylo was incensed with anger when he saw that Lor Tekka, the village chieftain, had destroyed the map upon seeing the Order's arrival.

Kylo responded by killing the man, and razing the village.

It was then Finn defected.

He fought to save the village, but the First Order was too powerful. In the end, only he and Rey escaped.

He had no idea where she was now. He didn't dare ask.

Holdo.. _something _was dark about her. There was an agelessness to the way she fought, an almost carnal knowledge of the blade that sickened Finn.

He didn't know what Holdo wanted with Rey, but the less she was spoken of, the better.

Poe's cell lights activated.

His eyes burned as brown irises adjusted to pale light that quickly dimmed.

_How many days has it been? _

Poe smiled to himself as vision slowly returned.

He wasn't injured. The Alliance didn't torture prisoners.

However, they _did _refuse to tell him the day, the time, and seemed to wake him at random hours for bathing, food, and recreational periods.

Questions about Mozon and Joma went unanswered.

Poe's cell door whispered open.

Before him, finally, stood _Nievdal Holdo. _

The Chancellor smiled warmly at Poe.

"Commander _Dameron." _

Poe's cell door closed behind Nievdal as she stalked forward.

"I have just spoken with your _General. _There may yet be a path of redemption for you, Commander."

Poe grimaced. He saw through Holdo's smiles. His mother told him what Holdo truly was during the _Unification Wars. _

And his father-

"What makes you think I would help someone like _you?" _

Holdo's eyes narrowed with a hint of low humor.

Poe was raised to his feet by unseen hands, and forced into a chair behind him.

"Forcing individuals to work against their own ideals is why I'm _Chancellor_."

Nievdal's smile cooled.

"And I believe you are quite susceptible to reason."


	10. POE AND THE CHANCELLOR

NIEVDAL HOLDO.

Hero of the Galactic Alliance.

Poe scoffed as the Chancellor's gaze bore down upon him. He felt her powers restricting his movements- while Holdo herself stood perfectly still.

Her cape fell over her shoulders and pooled down to the tips of black boots. Lilac hair fell past her chin, framing a cut jawline and high cheekbones.

"I can sense your animosity." Nievdal said conversationally.

"Do you even remember who I am?" Poe hissed.

Nievdal averted Poe's gaze then.

"Of course I do."

Nievdal's mystic grip on Poe lessened. His chair fell forward as the Chancellor walked towards the corner of his cell.

"The sacrifices of Cavan Dameron and his allies are what birthed this Alliance. I understand what I did, Dameron. But we don't have to be enemies."

Nievdal's face turned.

"Don't forget, your actions cost the lives of Alliance personnel. Thousands perished. The senate is now questioning our Navy's ability to defend them. If it comes to it, a vote to war will fail. The Ren will be unabated to grow in strength."

Poe's eyes flared.

"They destroyed Hosnian!" He bellowed as he rose from his seat. Invisible hands pushed him back down with a shaking rattle.

"And there are rules that we have to adhere to. Regulations enacted that restrict our movements. A necessary checks and balances."

"We..I couldn't allow them to keep that Forge. Not with the weapon it created."

Poe shuddered. He was there when Hosnian was destroyed.

A bio-organic missile from Starkiller caused Hosnian to implode upon itself- a vortex of dark side energy pulling the planet's core into a cruel, twisting embrace.

Poe's eyes narrowed as he met Holdo's gaze.

"I'm sure you know I also wanted to keep it away from you."

The Jedi smiled unabashedly.

"I do." Nievdal said.

"You're young, Dameron." Nievdal started.

She paced behind Poe. He attempted to follow her with his eyes, but found his neck held in place.

"I was born ten years before the Empire fell. My parents were killed by Rebels. By the time Skywalker found me, I was already intimately aware of the reality of this galaxy."

Nievdal's soft footfalls circled Poe's ears.

"You don't remember much of the Unification wars. You were merely touched by it, Dameron. I was raised by it."

This Poe knew.

His mind conjured planets burned to glass during the wars. A conflict that spanned nearly thirty years followed the fall of the Empire.

It started when the newly made New Republic disbanded their military.

Chaos ensued.

Imperial warlords picked apart known space while pirate clans and mercenary armies enslaved trillions.

In this hell the fledging Republic had no choice but to ally with a faction found within the former Empire. This combined force, now christened as the Galactic Alliance, was lead in war by Luke Skywalker- with his young apprentice, Nievdal Holdo in his wake.

Poe's father served under a rogue Imperial warlord- Ysanne Isard. During the last battle of Coruscant Holdo stormed Isard's flagship.

Her forces ripped through Isard's hastily mounted defenses- and soon found the Imperial offshoot begging for peace.

Above the stars Holdo, then a Jedi Knight, killed Isard and her surrendered lieutenants.

Poe's father among them.

"Do you think the atrocities you saw absolve the ones you committed?" Poe clenched the sides of his chair.

"I would never presume absolution. I acted out of fear. Out of anger. At the time, I thought that those few deaths would save countless trillions. An act of justified cruelty."

Nievdal paused before Poe.

"Well you see where we are now." Poe said with a bite of venom.

Holdo smiled.

"Yes. In a position to save trillions yet again."

Poe gave Holdo a quizzical look.

"We may be on the cusp of discovering the secret to the bioships that attacked you."

Poe's mind flashed back to that harrowing day.

The Sleek fighters covered in runic symbols that spit plumes of black fire. The ones that destroyed the Vanguard.

"You're calling them bioships?" Poe said with derisive scoff.

"The craft posses organic material underneath their hulls. There's a symbiotic link between the pilot and vessel- one that isn't severed until the pilot's death."

Poe's mind chilled.

More bio-weapons. Just like Starkiller.

"That's how they ripped through us!" Poe exclaimed excitedly.

"Some sort of- some sort of mental link. Bio-organic communications faster than light."

Nievdal nodded.

"My researchers surmised the same. There is one interesting factor. Director Sella has a captured Ren. He states that the technology is based on ancient Ratakan script."

"Ratakan?" Poe said.

"The Ratakan were a Force Empire that existed before even the creation of Jedi. In fact, some believe it was the Jedi that caused them to fall."

"A hyperspace equipped civilization before the Jedi? That's impossible." Poe countered.

Nievdal smiled kindly as she were speaking to an infant.

"You will find that many things are impossible in this galaxy, Dameron."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

Nievdal's eyes gleamed.

"Are you aware of a man named Konst Tico?"

Konst Tico?

Poe vaguely remembered him. His father told him Konst Tico was a fringe researcher employed by Isard. Much of his research was discounted as frivolous writings- they focused on decrypting ancient script found on planets lingering in the unknown regions.

The cost, danger, and uncertainty of Tico's work lead to him being imprisoned by Isard, who refused to accept his delusions in her court.

Tico was then mysteriously killed.

"If you're looking for him you're about fifteen years too late." Poe said.

"I have no interest in a dead man. I'm interested in his daughter."

A daughter?

Nievdal flipped a commlink from a black belt.

A hologram sputtered from the disc-like device. Poe's face was illuminated by a crisp, blue figure. Her eyes were sharply slanted, bordered by sharply cut bangs.

A blaster waited by her side, poking free from the shawl she wore over her shoulders. Her eyes had an intense, serious gaze that attracted Poe's attention.

Whatever drove Konst was clearly inherited by his daughter.

"Her name is Rose Tico. I had been looking for information about Konst ever since Isard was.. disposed. General Organa had a file on her."

It was certainly possible. The Vanguard dealt exclusively with sentients outside of even the Alliance's jurisdictions. Shady figures gave them information and brokered arms deals in the shadows.

But why would the Vanguard deal with someone delving into Ratakan technology?

Poe wanted to ask Holdo, demand what else Organa had said- but he knew that was a question that would need to wait until he saw Leia again.

"The Vanguard's dealings with Rose ended abruptly seven years ago. The last data on her states she ran into trouble with King Prana."

King Prana of Haaveras.

"The moons of Haaveras are a powerful system. Their weapons and technological capabilities were advanced by fleeing Imperial Moffs just like ours. If Rose is within their midst.."

Poe frowned.

"You need someone to get her. Someone that can't be linked back to the Alliance."

Nievdal chuckled.

"Of course. I don't want to start two wars."

She continued.

"I need someone to see if she still lives. If Rose continued even a modicum of her father's work, she's more knowledgeable than all of my advisors."

Poe's eyes widened.

"She could reverse engineer the technology of the bioships. Find something to counter them."

Nievdal nodded.

"You're no fool, Dameron. I'll grant you that."

Poe grinned at Nievdal.

"If I'm going to do this, I'll need my squadron."

Nievdal returned Poe's smile.

"They're being briefed as we speak. I have requested another for you. A person you may be familiar with." Nievdal said as Poe raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

Nievdal released her grip on Poe as he slid down into his chair comfortably.

"The Ren Warrior you fought with on Takadona."

Poe jumped to his feet.

He saw in his mind the jacket he loaned Finn before the battle, and then remembered what it looked like after Finn returned it above Starkiller.

"Wait, Finn?! I'll kill him!" Poe swore as his cell doors hissed shut.


	11. BROTHER

"They're leaving again."

The rumbling sound of engine exhaust filled cold air.

Jacen's hair tickled his forehead as brown eyes peered to the skies above.

Transport ships climbed into the upper atmosphere and then space beyond, ferrying New Republic troopers newly outfitted with Imperial tech.

Jacen knew that his father was amongst those running to war in the stars.

"Though I suppose that's a rather obvious statement."

Ben said with a curt smile.

They both lay atop an idle B-wing. Their skin glowed underneath the red light of Yavin's sentry moon.

Jacen clicked his tongue.

"It's always been like this. They're always fighting. They have us fight-" Jacen's eyes fell upon Ben's prosthetic leg.

Ben caught his gaze, then waved his hand while baring a warm smile.

"This galaxy is hell." He laughed.

Ben's voice sobered.

"You see what it's like every day. They say it's worse than Palpatine's war."

Jacen knew all too well.

War dominated their lives.

The foolishness of the fledging New Republic created an era of lawlessness not seen since before the Republic.

The Empire, still efficiently functioning after Palpatine's death, splintered into a hydra with a thousand heads.

If it wasn't shadows of the Empire, it was rogue warrior worlds. They faced enemies on all fronts- and without a ruling army enforcing galactic code, malicious factions did what they willed with the galaxy.

Ben and Jacen, along with Luke's slowly growing Order of Jedi, fought across the galaxy. They took it upon themselves to follow the tenets that created the Rebel Alliance.

But they were spread thin.

That is until now.

"Do you think it's worth it?" Ben asked suddenly.

"Allying with the Imperials?" Jacen answered instantly.

He knew what was on Ben's mind.

"I feel like it's more than that. They're being integrated into our military. Our government."

Jacen clicked his tongue in thought. He did consider for a moment what this meant for them.

It wouldn't be long until the former remnants of the Empire comprised their military. He also knew that the galaxy needed something like the Empire to maintain peace.

"You said it yourself. This galaxy is hell."

Jacen's eyes followed the silhouettes of faraway star destroyers drift into formation in space, halfway obscured by starry clouds.

"If this means we can get back to how things are supposed to be, then we don't have a choice."

The young Solo dropped his eyes to catch Ben's blues.

They had both fought and killed. At their waists, lightsabers waited.

By virtue of their blood, they fought- despite being mere children.

"I just wish it wasn't our parents behind it." Jacen finished.

"It shouldn't be them." Ben grimaced.

Jacen's eyes widened.

His younger cousin continued. Long red hair crossed a wide forehead, as thick black brows sharpened over bright blue eyes.

"Our family has done enough to this galaxy." Ben hissed.

Jacen looked away from his cousin.

"Mom says they're already making allusions to the Empire in the senate."

Ben chuckled.

"Of course. I mean who wouldn't? We're practically begging for it."

Jacen was silent. To an extent, his family dealt with harsh statements due to their shared grandfather.

But Jacen was also a Solo, not a Skywalker.

He knew Ben bore the brunt of Anakin's past more than anyone. Ben was raised learning that Anakin ushered in a regime of genocide and death- that was the legacy that greeted him.

The two remained silent for a long while.

"I'm scared Jacen." Ben said.

"I am too." Jacen laughed almost sheepishly.

It was true. The prospect of fighting terrified him.

For one, he wasn't good at it.

Ben smiled distantly, drawing his knees close to his chest.

"I don't know if you understand."

The air seemed to grow colder then. Jacen straightened.

"Well?"

Ben laughed softly.

"Sorry."

The young Skywalker hugged himself as he spoke.

"I'm starting to feel..different. I don't know what to call it."

Jacen laughed uneasily.

"Well you're not really making sense. At all, actually."

Ben sighed.

"I'm starting to hate, I think." He said finally.

"SIR"

Kylo's eyes shot open. The slight cool of the Ren Lord's mask instantly rushed across his pupils.

Ahead, four crumbling moons spread across the stars.

Around three, a massive trailing snakelike-wheel curled. It bustled with tracks that webbed across the planets. Between blinking control stations, giant turrets aimed to the black expanse beyond.

Haaveran warships hovered in orbit. They bore massive, thick wings that dipped downwards. Their hulls were elongated with spearlike spires pointed to the conjoined worlds they defended below.

But the one that caught Kylo's attention was a world that bled profusely. Smoke billowed from a weeping crater that scarred the isolated, milky moon.

Crait.

"We're making our approach vector on Haavaras. We should be landing within fifteen minutes."

"Has Commander Hux sent word?"

Kylo's counterpart arrived on Haavaras seven months prior. He was tasked with creating a new base of operations on the planet, harbored secretly by King Prana.

It was also Prana that supplied their new shadow government.

The Confederation Of Ren.

"He has. The Haaveran court is fully equipped to accommodate us, my Lord. The rest of the Fleet will be joining shortly, as well."

Kylo frowned.

"The rest?"

Snoke had only sent the Ren to Crait. Why would their remaining navy follow?

"Supreme Lord Indüran commanded our forces be placed under the direction of Prince Dagés."

Kylo's throat closed.

It was a logical decision, of course.

The Galactic Alliance was actively searching for them. Even if they suspected that the Order fled here, they wouldn't dare act upon that suspicion.

But in a way Kylo knew this merely finalized his failure.

I can't continue that trend here.

He saw Han Solo then. He saw his mother.

He saw Ben.

Prince Dagés can have the Order. Kylo welcomed it. He knew what really mattered- the mundane aspects of war belonged to the mundane beings that waged them.

Kylo was beyond that.

The light of Ren graced him.

REY STOOD within the center of a flat stone plateau. Waves crashed around her ears as night's cold licked across prickled skin.

"This is your first lesson." Luke said behind her.

Rey swallowed harshly as she expanded her spatial awareness. She felt the lives of Acht-To's biosphere- the birds, the fish.

The light, the dark.

The blind Kyurko were a dark side anomaly on the island. However, despite bringing slight unbalance, they were not corrupted.

"Don't think this means one can rely on the Dark Side without consequence." Luke had said earlier.

"The mind of a Jedi is much more complex than that of a Kyurko. Rather, this is to understand the way the Dark Side affects life."

Rey's eyes shot open as she felt a school of Kyurko swimming in the ocean below. They were caught in a lethal dance of hunt, darkness webbing about them as they used fear to disorientate their prey.

Slight unease began to creep over her as sweat crawled between crossed brows.

The other Force came to her gradually. It was alien- slight feelings of agitation, anger, and hate began welling up within Rey's mind.

There was something else there too- that longing she had felt at the Fountain.

The Kyurko came upon their quarry.

Rey felt their anger surge. It assaulted her with such ferocity that she almost fell over.

What is this hatred?

But as the Kyurko devoured their meal, the feelings subsided.

There was no lingering miasma that would drive them to further atrocity- the Dark Side was merely a tool employed by their own nature to keep them alive.

"If you can understand to see the Dark Side as non-sentients do, you will come to a closer understanding of the Force." Luke broke Rey's silent reflection.

"Because they don't fear it. It's a part of them." Rey whispered.

"The Jedi were obsessed with controlling emotions that come naturally to us. They felt the dark side in the same way that you just did- and decided to flee from their own nature."

Rey nodded slowly.

"And that's what causes them to fall. When you deny your own nature, you're only increasing a longing for it." She said.

Luke walked ahead of Rey.

"I have to say you caught on a little faster than I'm comfortable with." He turned to her with a slight smile.

Rey looked down at her palm, closing her fingers into a tight fist.

"I can feel the Force in me. It's almost as if I've been blind up until now. Things are starting to become so much clearer."

Luke frowned.

"Be wary Rey. That clarity can cloud you. Don't forget, what you feel now is what leads to the Sith."

She saw the first Schism war again. Heard the shouts- felt the splatters of blood as bodies fell to sandy ground. The Jedi that fought and killed each other laughed as they did so, warped to madness by their own abilities.

Rey sobered, unclenching her fist as she steadied her breathing.

Suddenly, she saw Kylo. No-

Was it him?

He stood in the corner of her vision. She saw ships rising into the sky.

Kylo was shorter, his hair closely shaved on the sides.

Rey looked down.

Hands larger than hers wavered.

vision blurred.

"Rey?" Kylo called out to her.

she fell into blackness.

Ben? Jacen's voice echoed.


End file.
